thnbolakfandomcom-20200213-history
The Age of Horrors
Words of the Chronicler In the rising epoch of the time that shall hence be marked “The Age of Horrors” Gaia was in a state of despair. The things had come unbidden to her firmament their despicable path through the stars an impossible journey. The author should warn the reader that henceforth the tale grows only darker. Any moment of seeming hope in History is just that, seeming. The Horrors, as they have been named, for that is what they are, were a blight that ravaged the world. These beasts of unknown origin took all shapes and seemed to feast upon the fear and suffering of living creatures. Man, even then at his most primitive, was a tenacious and cunning creature. But his will was a broken egg shell compared to the crushing force of the Horrors. These creatures from elsewhere so dominated Man who could not help but to admire, no, worship their awesome power. For countless ages the Horrors ruled the world enslaving man to build their testaments, ancient sites of inescapable Arcane might, drawing all power to them, concentrating the very forces that governed reality into malleable strands. The Horrors were insatiable the greater the Eldritch Site, the more power would be threaded and woven into the tapestries of their corpus. Ultimately the Horrors fell upon each other and the Darkest Age was known. In that time , the mighty heroes were raised up to fight in the Horrors’ Strife, because such chaos could not be rightly named a “war”, so lacking in form and structure was this cataclysmic cacophony of destruction. From amongst their mortal slaves great men and women gathered their spells and swords and companions. These mortals met in secret and forged the weapons and built the Cairnes. There is no greater drive than the burning need for freedom amongst mortal kind. They secretly devised a plan to banish the Horrors. It was so vital all life that their plans not be discovered that their grace alone summoned the gods’ return to Gaia. Absent for an epoch the gods returned only briefly to the world granting their blessings upon the heroes and shrouding their works. When the time came the Soldier struck. The Horrors, caught in their ceaseless struggle were surprised by the uprising, and were banished into the Great Cairnes. To insure they never return they were shunted with such mighty force that all Magic went with them. And so began the Third Epoch. Man alone strove to rule. The other kinds were content to let them and slowly the world of man prospered. This was the birth of the Dominion. And the gods, seeing their work done once again departed. They went off unto their own lands high in the heavens and deep in the hells. And they too fell upon one another. The All Gods’ War(1) the culmination of which broke asunder all the worlds, and Gaia was not left alone any longer. This began the Fourth Epoch, when the gods returned to the world, and like the first men and fire, they brought with them magic. But the author has a question. When the world was bereft of the magic at the end of the Second Epoch, where did it go? (1) This war is chronicled in the works of Davros.